El comienzo de un camino
by artus25
Summary: Ancelmo es un unicornio que le encanta estudiar,aprender cosas nuevas y superarse así mismo. Pero una noticia hará que deje su pueblo y a su único amigo,para emprender un nuevo camino.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primera historia,no es gran cosa,pero lo hago con mucho gusto para que todos la disfruten.**

 **El comienzo de un camino**

El sol empezaba a salir y las aves a cantar,un lindo viento corría alegremente y en una casa simple y en un cuarto,este mismo movía las cortinas,para el quien dormía,despertara,pero al parecer eso no era suficiente,así que el despertador se encargaría.

-(suspiro),tonto despertador,déjame dormir mas,(apagando el aparato)-

 _-¡Ancelmo a desayunar!-_ dijo una voz desde abajo.

El chico con el sueño fruncido,se levanto de la cama y se dirijo hacía el baño,se lavo la cara y lo dientes y bajo a desayunar.

-Oh,acá estas cariño,¿como dormiste?-dijo una unicornio

-Hola mama,dormí bastante bien,pero me gustaría seguir durmiendo-

-No seas bago,sabes que tenes que ir a la escuela-dijo dándose la vuelta y mirando como estaba su hijo.

Ancelmo era un unicornio joven,16 años de edad,una crin castaña y color de cuerpo amarillo,sus ojos eran color verde y tenia una cutie mark de un libro abierto.

-Hoy estas mas prolijo,es un milagro,como el día esta muy lindo,vos también tuviste un cambio-decía la madre entre risas.

-Mamá,no tiene nada que ver,aunque quien dice,todo es posible-dijo sentándose,para desayunar.

Luego de un rico y nutritivo desayuno,Ancelmo se despide de su madre y se va rumbo al colegio,el pueblo en donde vivía era un lugar simple,todo estaba muy cerca,así que todos se conocían,no había muchos problemas y si los había,eran por tonterías,pero nunca llegaron a ser graves,en el transcurso de su viaje,se encuentra con su mejor amigo Meiter.

-¡Ancelmo!,¿como estas?,¿estudiando como siempre?-dijo muy alegre su amigo.

-Si,y estoy algo cansado,ayer me desvele estudiando-dijo mirando con cara de sueño a su amigo.

Meiter,era un pegaso simple,con una vida simple,es lo contrario a Ancelmo,al le gusta volar,y se olvida de las demás cosas,de echo es uno les pocos pegasos que controlan el clima,tenia una crin negra,su cuerpo de era de color rojo,sus ojos eran de color celeste y tenia una cutie mark de una nube con un sol.

-¿Que estuviste estudiando,que te desvelaste?-

-Como poder teletransportarme,es para unicornios muy avanzados-

-Pero si es tan avanzado,no lo estudies,espera el momento y estudia otras cosas-

-Estudio cinco libros a la vez Meiter-dijo bostezando

-Nunca cambias,¿ni tu madre te detiene alguna vez?-

-No,ella esta orgullosa,pero a veces,me concentro tanto en los libros,que al día siguiente mi madre me tiene que estar arreglando para que venga prolijo al colegio-

-Jajajajajajajaj,me haces reír demasiado,jajajajaja-

Los dos amigos llegaron al colegio,pero hay es donde el problema comienza para Ancelmo.

 _-Hey,bobo-_

Antes de entrar,los dos amigos se detuvieron y se dieron la vuelta al escuchar una voz que venia acercándose desde atrás.

-¿Que quieres Nirg?

-Nada,solo pasaba a decirte...¡que ya perdí la virginidad! y que ahora soy un semental completo

Ancelmo miro a su amigo,y con un gesto que este solo conocía,se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacía la puerta.

-Hey hey hey,¿a donde crees que vas?,¿no me escuchaste acaso unicornio?

Ancelmo se dio la vuelta y puso una cara,que su amigo también conocía

 **Pensamientos Meiter**.

-Esto se va a poner muy bueno,cuando pone expresión muy seria,se viene todo abajo-

 **Fin pensamientos Meiter.**

-¿Sabes?,a mi no me interesa si perdiste la virginidad,bien por vos,seguro la dejaste satisfecha,pero a mi no me interesa,ni a nadie mas y como lo hiciste y cuanto grito,pero te voy a decir algo mas,eres un idiota mas que vive teniendo relaciones sexuales con yeguas-

-Si...pero...yo-

-Ah y te recuerdo que hoy había una prueba. Es de matemáticas,lastima que no te acordaste,seguro no querías dejar insatisfecha a tu yegua-dijo Ancelmo dándose la vuelta y entrando al colegio,acompañado por Meiter

El día en el colegio había transcurrido como otro cualquiera,solo que Nirq,había sido humillado por el mas nerd de todo el colegio. Ancelmo recibió muchos diez por sus trabajos y tres pruebas incluyendo a la de matemáticas. El día en el colegio termino,mas tranquilo de lo habitual.

-¿Que le voy a decir a mi padres sobre la nota de matemáticas?

-Podrías decirle,que vas a estudiar mucho mas y tal vez te ahorres muchos problemas-

-Que excusa mas buena Ancelmo-

-Creo,que deberías hacerlo de verdad-

-Pero,no soy muy amigos de los libros-dijo Meiter mientras salían del colegio.

-Hacerse amigos,lleva su tiempo,bueno en mi caso soy amigo de los libros,pero vos podrías sentarte,abrir uno y leer,no se hace falta tener amistad-

-Gracias Ancelmo,lo voy a poner en practica-

-No hay de que-

Con esto,los amigos se despiden y cada uno se va a su respectivo hogar.

-Mama,ya llegue-dijo Ancelmo cerrando la puerta con su magia

-Hola cariño-dijo la madre saliendo de la cocina.-¿Como te fue hoy en la escuela?

-Tuve todos los trabajos aprobados y tres pruebas con un 10-

-Esas notas son muy comunes en vos,por eso te tengo buenas noticias,¡nos vamos a mudar a canterlot!

-¿Como?,¿por que?

-Te enviare a un colegio para niños prodigios,para la edad que tenes sos muy inteligente y no paras de estudiar,así que decidí enviarte aya y ademas compre una casa,no quedaremos a vivir aya e iras a ese colegio-

-¿Yo prodigio?-

-piénsalo un poquito,vivís estudiando,estas en cuarto año y sabes temas de quinto año y mas aya de la secundaria-

-Me tendré que despedir de Meiter

-Mañana tenes todo el día,total va a hacer tu ultimo día-

Después de hacer la ultima tarea de su colegio y de cenar,se fue a acostar muy pensativo.

 **Pensamientos Ancelmo.**

 **-** ¿Irme a Canterlot?,parece una buena idea,me va a ayudar mucho a mi futuro,yo acá estoy muy limitado,prefiero irme aya,total el único amigo que tengo es Meiter,no se que sera de su vida,tal vez en un futuro logre entrar a los los wonderbolts,es su principal sueño,pero me gustaría mas,que estuvieras acá papa-

 **Fin pensamientos Ancelmo.**

 **Continuara.**

 **Bueno acá el primer capitulo,espero que les aya gustado,comenten,acepto cualquier critica,eso me ayuda a mejorar.**


	2. Una tarde divertida

**Hola a todos,acá esta el segundo capitulo,que lo disfruten.**

 **Una tarde divertida**

-¡Ancelmo a desayunar!-dijo la madre desde abajo

-(suspiro),la noche...paso muy...rápido.

Después de arreglarse y acomodar todo en su mochila,bajo a hacia la cocina leyendo un libro,pero por no ver,se golpeo contra la pared.

-Hay cariño,tenes que tener mas cuidado.

-No te preocupes mamá,creo que no perdí ninguna neurona.

Los dos se sentaron a desayunar,no hubo tema de conversación,la madre miraba para cualquier lado,mientras que Ancelmo leía un libro.

-Bueno,termine-dijo Ancelmo levantándose. Iré por mi mochila y me voy.

-Espera,acuérdate que hoy es tu ultimo día de escuela.

-¿No podrías esperar hasta el viernes?. Seria mucho mejor.

-Tarde,fui el lunes a hablar con tu director,ya sabe que hoy es tu ultimo día.

-Bueno,tratare de sobrevivir este miércoles mamá,hasta luego-dijo Ancelmo saludando a su madre y partiendo para el colegio.

En el transcurso de la caminata,el estaba en sus pensamientos,pensando que va a estudiar o lo que había estudiado. De repente aparece Meiter volando.

-¡Ancelmo!,sabía que te encontraría por el mismo camino que siempre tomas,mis instintos nunca me fallan.

-Ancelmo siguiéndole la corriente-. Si,tenes unos buenos instintos. Hoy te noto muy feliz,¿paso algo bueno? o ¿por que es miércoles?.

-Uno,por que es miércoles y dos,¡mi padre me inscribió en la academia de los wonderbolts!.

-¡Genial!,pero,¿no te dijeron nada sobre la nota de matemáticas?.

-Eso es historia antigua. Esto me va a costar decirlo. Me voy a ir del colegio,resulta que la academia también tiene escuela,desde primero hasta quinto año,cuando me gradué,ya mismo podre ser un cadete.

-Oh,resulta que yo me voy a ir a canterlot, soy un unicornio prodigio y me mudare para aya.

Los dos se miraron y rieron al unisono.

-¿enserio?,jajajajaja tenes una suerte.

-Jeje,ya lo creo-dijo Ancelmo.

-Entonces hoy es nuestro ultimo día,hagamos que la tarde sea divertida.

-Eh,no se,tengo demasiado que leer.

-Ah vamos unicornio estudioso,vamos a pasarlo bien con unas ricas yeguas

-(Asustándose)¡¿Como?!.

-No,no,solo bromeaba,jajajaja,ya se me va a ocurrir algo.

El ultimo día de escuela los do amigos la pasaron como cualquier otro,Ancelmo obtuvo tres 10 y Meiter,con suerte un seis,a las dos y cuarto,el timbre de salida sonó,y antes de salir,a un uniornio se le dio la ganas de despedirse del director y a tal amigo le molesto,ya que se podría tardar una hora,hablan demasiado de estudios.

-Hey Meiter,despierta.

-No quiero-dijo empujando a su amigo.

-¿Enserio?.

Ancelmo usa su magia y agarra el casco derecho de su amigo lo dirijo a su cara y lo golpea asta despertarlo

-¡auch!,¿pero que te pasa?-dijo Meiter acariciándose las dos mejillas

- _Andando,esta no es tu casa-_ dijo su amigo alejándose.

Lejos de la escuela,los amigos se encontraban en un pequeño parque,charlando de lo que iban a hacer de lo que quedaba de la tarde

-Mientras vos almorzabas,yo fui humillado por una unicornio, y lo que quiero hacer es vengarme(poniendo una cara maliciosa)

-Meiter,¿no planeas perder la virginidad con ella,no?

-¿Que?,no,no,no,tengo algo planeado,ya que me voy del colegio,no tendré problemas, y nada mejor que un unicornio para ayudarme.

-no me gusta a donde va esto,pero te voy a ayudar.

Meiter ya tenia todo planeado,huevos y harina y también el lugar por donde pasaría esa unicornio. Esperando el momento,estos dos se encontraban arriba de una casa.

-Meiter...esto va a salir muy mal.

-Claro que no,con tu magia y mi inteligencia,todo saldrá bien

-De echo...mejor me callo la boca.

-Así se habla,ahora,ella es una unicornio color marrón,y siempre esta acompañadas por sus amigas pasa por acá todos los días.

-¿Que?,¿no dijiste que seria solo ella?

-Bueno,mentí,yo se que te acobardas fácilmente en estas ocasiones.

-Eh,yo no me acobardo,no me gusta meterme en proble...(interrumpido)

-Hay están...ataca(esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajo)

Ancelmo usa su magia para levitar los huevos,hace un calculo rápido en su mente y los tira con mucha fuerza,pero los detiene frente a ellas,los habré y tira la yemas en todas,luego agarra una bolsa de harina,ellas intentaron escapar,pero se les resulto difícil ya que se resbalaron con la yema propia,aprovecha el momento y se las arroja encima.

-¡Corre,corre,corre!-dijo meiter tomando vuelo

Ancelmo se bajo del techo con mucha dificultad,cayo de espaldas,pero no pudo evitar que lo vieran. La unicornio y sus amigas,que también eran unicornios,lo vieron y echaron a correr hacia el.

-¡Por celestia!-dijo adolorido. No me queda otra opción

Hizo brillar fuertemente su cuerno y un destello de luz lo envolvió,haciendo que este desapareciera y dejando a las unicornios confundidas. Apareció en el parque que había estado antes

-Creo que voy a vomitar...(tapándose la boca con sus dos cascos principales)

Después de un rato,Meiter llega a donde el estaba.

-Acá estas,te estuve buscando por la escuela.

-No,use el hechizo de teletransportacion y termine acá,por suerte. Ahora si(aclarándose la vos),¡¿por que me dejaste aya y no me ayudaste?!

Meiter puso una cara de miedo. Yo...bueno tenia que escapar,creí...(interrumpido)

-¿que cosa? ¿que saldría de hay volando con mi magia?.

-No,creí que saldrías volando con el poder de tu libros-dijo Meiter riendo.

Su amigo solo se trago el insulto que le iba a decir.

-Bien,dejando el tema de lado...(suspiro),fue bastante divertido.

-¿Ves? te dije,necesitabas divertirte-dijo riéndose

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y los amigos todavía seguían en el parque.

-¿Entonces este es el ultimo día Meiter?.

-Así parece,mañana mi padre me llevara al nuevo colegio,no es la academia,pero creo que están conectados,todavía no se.

-Bueno,de seguro la vas a pasar genial,haya habrá mas como vos.

-Si, y en canterlot habrá mas como vos,jejeje.

-Así es,un nuevo camino comienza para los dos.

 **Continuara.**

 **Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo,dejen sus comentarios,acepto cualquier critica,me ayuda a mejorar.**


End file.
